


Я буду

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, ангст, каноничная смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Воспоминание о временах когда Люк Скайуокер и Хан Соло были молоды, галактика была у их ног, и, казалось, ничто не могло их разлучить.





	Я буду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266500) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



— Я всегда приду тебе на помощь.

Люк не прекращал улыбаться. Тяжело дыша, он выключил световой меч. Он чувствовал себя могущественным, непобедимым, безрассудным от открывшихся способностей к Силе. А ведь несколько недель назад он не знал о ее существовании.

Несколько недель назад он многого не знал.

Хан посмотрел на него, кокетливо хлопая ресницами. 

— Мой герой, — сказал он, и Люк почувствовал, как краснеет.

Потом он моргнул, вспомнив, что Хан все еще связан. 

— Ой, дай я помогу, — сказал Люк.

Освободившись от пут охотника за головами, Хан поднялся на ноги и приобнял Люка за плечи одной рукой.

— Ты отлично справился, малец, — сказал он, наклонившись так, чтобы приблизиться губами к уху Люка.

— Правда? — не удержался от вопроса Люк, прижимаясь к боку Хана и дрожа от ощущения его дыхания на своей коже. Он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза и почувствовал, как перехватило горло.

— Правда, — хрипло сказал Хан. Вторая его рука устроилась практически у лица Люка, большой палец поглаживал щеку. — Только помни, не становись слишком самоуверенным. Ты не сможешь всегда быть рядом.

— И все-таки смогу, — настойчиво ответил Люк. Он усмехнулся, опуская взгляд к губам Хана, и приглашающе облизнулся. — Я буду.

***

Люк Скайуокер в одиночестве сидел в хижине на скалистом острове посреди сурового океана на планете, потерянной для галактической истории. Он протянул через грубый каменный стол одинаково безжизненно и ровно лежащие руки, морщинистую живую и затянутую в перчатку металлическую.

— Я буду, — горько сказал он.


End file.
